American Spider 2
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to 'American Spider'. Will Peter Parker and Jake Long team up again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, the Marvel Universe, or any character from either the series or the universe.**

**Warning: Unlike what happened in 'American Spider', the events of 'Homecoming' and the 'The Hong Kong Longs' already happened here.**

**American Spider 2**

After Spider-Man revealed that a scientist was using the Oscorp headquarters to perform illegal cloning experiments, the place remained abandoned. Nobody has entered the place ever since, except for two boys wearing purple ninja outfits.

"89, are you sure this is a good idea?" One of the boys asks the other one.

"Of course I am, 88." The boy known as 89 answers. "The Huntsclan weapons weren't enough to destroy the American Dragon so we'll use the weapons the Osborns left behind."

"And why are you so sure there will be decent weapons around here, 89?" 88 asks.

"Easy." 89 answers. "The Green Goblin was revealed to be Harry Osborn, the son of the missing industrialist Norman Osborn. He obviously got his weapons from here. Even if we get none, we still may find the blueprints. Now let's find some."

They look around until 88 finds some blueprints. "Let's see. Goblin Wing Glider. Goblin Armor. Goblin Pumpkin Bomb. Time Dilation Hole Generator."

"Wait a minute." 89 says in reaction. "Do you know what that last one is?"

"Of course I know." 88 answers and then thinks a little. "Okay, I don't know."

"It's a vortex generator." 89 replies. "We can use it to bring back the Huntsmaster and all the other slayers."

"And then we'll BANG ZING POW in those magical creatures like in the good old times." 88 adds and then they start celebrating. Unbeknownst to them, a mysterious being is watching them from another dimension.

"Wonderful." The being comments. "These idiots might bring me back."

Huntsboys 88 and 89 spend the next hours building a Time Dilation Hole Generator to bring the Huntsclan back. Eventually they finish the job.

"We made it, 88." 89 comments.

"Yes." 88 replies, also tired. "But does it work?"

"There's only one way to know." 89 answers and then opens a hole. Having estabilished the generator works, they decide to close the hole. However, the mysterious being manages to cross it, finally returning to our dimension.

**Cliffy, huh? Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Do you wanna know who is that mysterious being? Wait for the next chapter. ****Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Huntsboys #88 and #89 are astonished. They never expected anyone to come out of that hole.

"88, that's the Green Goblin." 89 exclaims.

"Impossible, 89." 88 replies. "Harry Osborn is still at the nutty place."

"Harry was just filling in for me." The Green Goblin explains. "I am the original Green Goblin."

"Okay." 88 replies. "But now I have a question. Are you another human in a costume or a real goblin? Because I've seen many kinds of goblins ever since I entered the Huntsclan but you don't seem to be from any of them."

The Green Goblin then removes his mask. "Norman Osborn!?" 88 and 89 ask in almost unison.

"Norman Osborn no longer exists." The Green Goblin replies. "I'm only the Green Goblin now."

"Whatever." 88 says. "At least now we know the Time Dilation Hole Generator works and we can use it to bring back the Huntsclan."

"Bring back from where?" The Green Goblin asks with a malicious intent. "And what's this Huntsclan?"

"The Huntsclan is, or was, a clan devoted to the destruction of the magical creatures." 89 explains. "We once reunited the thirteen Aztec skulls to wish for their destruction but we had a traitor among us. Rose, a.k.a. Huntsgirl, interrupted the wish making it so the Huntsclan would be destructed instead. Fortunately 88 and I utilized a loophole in the Huntsclan bylaws to officially quit, saving ourselves from being sucked into the vortex like the others were."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but since they weren't sucked by the Time Dilation Hole Generator it won't be necessarily able to bring them back." The Green Goblin replies.

"Back to Square One." 88 sadly replies.

"Not exactly." The Green Goblin says. "If I know where this vortex opened, I can adjust the Time Dilation Hole Generator so it could bring them back."

"Really?" 89 asks.

"Yes." The Green Goblin answers. "But I'll want something in return."

**Scene changes to Peter Parker and Mary Jane's apartment.**

Spider-Man is returning home after another night of patrol when he sees the Green Goblin approaching his home with two boys in purple outfits. He doesn't have time to stop them before they throw pumpkin bombs at the apartment.

"Mary Jane." Spider-Man yells in despair. _'Harry, you went too far.'_ Spidey thinks. He then chases after the villains.

"So, will you help us now?" 88 asks the Green Goblin as they and 89 calmly fly to the place where the Huntsmaster was destroyed. "After all, we destroyed Spider-Man as you asked."

"The only one you might have destroyed is my beloved Mary Jane." An enraged Spider-Man replies as he uses his webs to make 88 and 89 fall from their gliders. Of course, they had their strength amplified by Norman Osborn's chemical gas but they still didn't have experience on the gliders.

Ignoring them, Spider-Man directs his attention to the Green Goblin. "Harry, I thought you got over losing Mary Jane to me."

"That's Norman." 89 corrects our wall-climbing hero.

"Norman?" Spidey asks surprised. "Weren't you..."

"They fixed the Time Dilation Hole Generator." The Green Goblin explains pointing at the Huntsboys, who take advantage of the distraction to lock Spider-Man inside an energy ball like the one they used after finding the Huntsclan's secret weapons. "It seems the Huntsclan's weapons are more useful than I initially thought."

Suddenly a red dragon appears and frees Spider-Man from the energy ball.

"Yo, Spidey, I'll handle the Huntsboys." Jake says. "You'll get the Green Goblin."

Spider-Man nods and lures the Green Goblin into taking their duel away from there, thus keeping the media away from Jake. Meanwhile, 88 and 89 grab Jake, who can't simply loose himself from them.

"You guys've been working out a lot." Jake humorously comments. He then decides to fly with them. Afraid of falling, they call their gliders to rescue them. They get back on flight but Jake takes advantage of that moment to destroy their gliders. He saves them from the fall but they faint as a result of the scare.

Meanwhile, the fight between Spider-Man and the Green Goblin ends in a stalemate and the Green Goblin flees. (A/N: Sorry for not showing details.)

Spider-Man then changes himself into Peter Parker and goes back to his building, where Mary Jane is waiting for him along with some cops.

"Peter."

"Mary Jane."

"I thought you were in there." They say in unison.

"I was around looking for news." Peter explains.

"I just came back from an audition." Mary Jane tells him.

After answering some procedure questions made by the police, Peter and Mary Jane see a cab arriving. Peter's Aunt May and Mary Jane's Aunt Ana leave it, telling the driver to wait with the motor on.

"Mary Jane, are you okay?" Ana Watson asks.

"Yes, Aunt Ana." Mary Jane answers. "And Peter is okay as well."

"Well, I'm sure May is happy with that." Ana Watson replies, not bothering to hide her disdain for Peter. "Anyway, you can go with us to our place until things are in order."

"Thank you, Aunt Ana." Mary Jane says. "Peter, will you join us?"

"Later, Mary Jane." Peter says. "I'll go home first to check the damages."

"Don't worry, tiger." She whispers to him. "They didn't find anything pointing you as Spider-Man."

"Thank you." Peter whispers in return.

**Scene changes to Canal Street Electronics.**

"Young Dragon, you were lucky the media didn't see you otherwise the world would know dragons exist." Lao Shi says.

"It's already bad enough that they know about the Huntsclan." Fu Dog adds, pointing at a TV set at J3 communications.

"The two masked individuals seen flying on gliders with the Green Goblin seem to belong into the Huntsclan." J. Jonah Jameson announces. "For those of you who don't remember my editorial from when the Huntsclan stole an ancient Aztec crystal skull, they're an ancient medieval age group who believes magical creatures are real and must be destroyed. The Huntsclan is also responsible for the attempted kidnapping of a baby girl because they believe her dragon-shaped birthmark to be a sign she should become a dragon slayer. Last year, a camera belonging to a missing photographer working for us has been found and it had a photograph of the Hutnsclan's symbol."

Fu Dog turns off the TV.

"Did they really try to kidnap Rose despite my wish?" Jake asks.

"Kid, you wished Rose had never been taken by the Huntsclan, not that they never tried to." Fu Dog explains.

"Well, I hope Spider-Man can explain the Green Goblin's team-up with the surviving slayers." Jonathan comments.

"Me too." A new voice says.

"And who are you?" Jonathan asks.

"I'm Peter Parker." The voice answers.

"The photographer?" Mr. Long asks. "W-w-w-what did you hear?"

"It's okay, Dad." Jake answers. "He knows."

"And aren't you afraid he'll expose you?" Mr. Long asks.

"We know a secret of his." Jake answers. "But let's get to the point. What do you know about their alliance?"

"All I know is that those Huntsboys brought the Green Goblin back to our dimension with a restored Time Dilation Hole Generator." Peter Parker explains.

"Do you mean like a vortex?" Jake asks. Peter nods. "Aw, man."

**Will Jake and Peter be able to prevent the return of the Huntsclan?**


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man is following the signal of the spider-tracker he left in the Green Goblin's suit during their last battle with Jake and Lao Shi right behind him.

"Peter, are you sure this device of yours works?" Jake asks.

"Yes." Spider-Man answers. "And please call me Spider-Man or a variation of this while I'm dressed like this."

"Okay." Jake replies.

Spider-Man then sees two more dragons approach. "Friends of yours, guys?"

"Yes, young hero." Lao Shi answers.

"These are my sister Haley and her dragon master." Jake explains.

"Jake, are you sure we can trust him with my identity?" Haley asks.

"The Dragon Council has already ruled about this." Jake replies. "Since he's also a good guy with a powerful secret it's okay."

Meanwhile, Jonathan Long is driving Trixie and Spud to the place where the Huntsmaster vanished.

"So, Peter Parker is Spider-Man?" Jonathan asks.

"I know, that surprises me too." Trixie replies.

"Trixie, are you sure it's safe leaving Fu Dog to keep an eye on 88 and 89?" Spud asks.

"Relax, Spudinski." Trixie replies. "What's the odds of that happening again?"

**Back at Canal Street Electronics.**

Fu Dog leaves for the little dogs' room while 88 and 89 are arguing over a videogame. They accidentally throw it at a red button, releasing them from the cage.

"Wow." 89 exclaims.

"That's so Deja Vu." 88 adds.

Back with our main heroes, Jake sees something familiar with their destination place. "I should have known."

"Do you know this place?" Spider-Man asks.

"This is where the Huntsman has been defeated." Jake answers. "It figures that the Green Goblin would bring the Time Dilation Hole Generator here."

The Green Goblin adjusts the Time Dilation Hole Generator to reopen the vortex that took the Huntsclan away, thus bringing them back.

"We're back." The Huntsmaster exclaims and then notices the Green Goblin. "And who are you?"

"I am the Green Goblin. The one responsible for your newfound freedom." He replies. "Huntsboys 88 and 89 offered their help in finishing off one of my enemies in return."

"And who's that enemy of yours?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"Spider-Man." The Green Goblin answers. "And they would have already defeated him had the American Dragon stayed out of our way."

"Any friend of those filthy dragons is an enemy of ours." The Huntsmaster replies. "He'll be destroyed." He says and then lifts his Huntstaff into a dramatic pose. Spider-Man takes advantage of this to pull the Huntstaff with one of his webs.

"No wonder you used to hide your head under that dragon skull." Spider-Man teases and then breaks the Huntsmaster's Huntstaff.

"Get him." The Huntsmaster commands.

The dragons keep dodging the beams from the Huntstaves while the Green Goblin engages another fight against Spider-Man.

"Norman, you must be in there somewhere." Spider-Man pleads. "You must fight the Green Goblin."

"Norman Osborn no longer exists." The Green Goblin replies. "I'm only the Green Goblin now."

Meanwhile, Jake, Haley, Lao Shi and Sun Park keep dodging the blasts until one of these blasts hits one of the dragonslayers. They all turn around to see Trixie, Spud and Jonathan with one Huntstaff of their own.

"I'm glad Rose taught us how to use these." Spud comments.

Thanks to the distraction provided by this, the dragons gain the upper hand. The Huntsmaster then gather the other slayers around him.

"You might have won this round, filthy dragons. But we'll be back." He says and then uses one of the remaining Huntstaves to teleport himself and the other slayers away from there.

"Thank you, guys." Jake says.

"You're welcome, Jakerino." Jonathan replies. "But, aren't you worried that they're back? After all, they know your identity."

"Don't worry, Dad." Jake says. "They're not a big threat without the whole group and they can't bring the others back without Osborn's Time Dilation Hole Generator."

Scene changes to nearby on the ground, where Spider-Man has already defeated the Green Goblin. Seeing the authorities arriving, Spidey leaves. Detective Terri Lee unmasks the Green Goblin, revealing him to be Norman Osborn.

**Don't think this is over. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Good news, Jakers." Jonathan tells his son. "Norman Osborn is locked away in a mental institution for having split personalities."

"Split personalities?" Jake asks, confused.

"According to a psychiatrist, Norman Osborn has two personalities." Jonathan explains. "The first one being the industrialist and the second one being the Green Goblin. Nobody is taking him seriously about the existence of dragons."

"That's a relief." Jake replies.

"And what happened to the Time Dilation Hole Generator?" Jonathan asks.

"Gramps took it to the Dragon Council for safekeeping." Jake explains.

"Won't the Huntsman come back?" Jonathan asks out of worry.

"Don't worry, Dad." Jake replies. "They're still searching for other survivors. We'll be problem-free for a while."

Jake's cell-phone rings. "Kid, Chang's been seen back in town again." Fu Dog says.

"Aw, man."

Jake dragons up and flies around town searching for ex-Councillor Chang. Seeing Jake in action, Spider-Man decides to join him.

"Routine patrol, American Dragon?" Spidey asks.

"I wish." Jake replies. "Chang is back in town."

"Who's Chang?" Spider-Man asks, a little confused.

Jake then realizes Spider-Man never heard about Chang before. "Chang used to be a member of the Dragon Council until it was revealed she was in cahoots with the Dark Dragon." Spider-Man's reaction, despite his mask, shows that he's still confused as he never heard about the Dark Dragon before. "The Dark Dragon is the meanest dragon the world ever saw. The last time I met him he was so powerful we needed all the dragons of the world together to defeat him."

"I hope we don't have to worry about him." Spidey comments.

"Don't worry." Jake replies. "He's lost in another dimension for the next thousand years."

Spider-Man would reply but his spider-sense tingles. He turns around to notice a net being thrown at him and dodges on time. Jake looks around to see who did it. "Chang?"

"Oh, that's the Chang you were talking about?" Spider-Man comments. "Now I understand why dragons are seen as ugly monsters. Somehow she must have become the reference."

Jake can't help but laugh about Spidey's remark but he soon regains composure. "What do you want, Chang?"

"The usual, Jake." Chang maliciously replies. "Revenge against you for ruining my plans."

Jake and Chang try to breathe fire against each other but this attack results in a stalemate. While Chang is focused on Jake, Spider-Man launches some webs at her. Bananas B then jumps from her shoulder and pull the webs from her. He then uses his skills and some nearby buildings to ease his way down.

"Nice moves, chimp." Spidey compliments.

"Thanks." Bananas replies much to Spidey's surprise.

"You talk?" Spider-Man asks.

"Bananas B is my name." He introduces himself. "Animal Guardian is my job."

While Jake and Chang duel, Spider-Man keeps trying to catch Bananas in his web. Meanwhile, Fu, Trixie and Spud are going to meet Jake.

"Why won't Chang give up?" Trixie asks. "Without the Dark Dragon she has no chance of taking over either the magical world or the human one."

"She'll be content with revenge." Fu comments. "Just like when Bananas B revealed his true colors."

Back at the fight, Chang tries to throw a net at Jake, who throws it back to her in the same way he did the first time he fought the Huntsmaster. Chang is now trapped inside her own net.

"Bananas, help me." She cries for help.

"I have my own web of problems, Changity-Chang." Bananas replies as he's in Spider-Man's web.

Suddenly, a helicopter approaches. Somebody drops smoke bombs from it and takes advantage of the resulting distraction to grab Chang and Bananas.

"That uniform." Jake comments. "Is that..."

**LINE BREAK**

Chang and Bananas are taken to a certain skyscrapper well known by Spider-fans. A bald man shows up and greets her.

"Good night, madame." He says. "I am the Kingpin."

"I've heard about you." She replies with a tone of disgust. "The Magical Week magazine said you were the one who created a clone of the dragon slain by the Huntsman. Your name is Wilson Fisk."

"In that case you have an advantage." He comments in reply. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Why should I tell you my name, you disgusting human?" Chang asks.

"Because I have a deal to offer you." He maliciously replies.

**Huge cliffy, don't you think? ****Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Which kind of offer, human?" Chang asks. "Not that I'm really interested."

"I can make several clones of yourself." Fisk replies. "With a full army of dragons we can take over the world."

"I can make chi doppelgangers of myself." Chang coldly replies. "I don't need your help."

"I've done some research on dragon abilities." Fisk explains. "I know this ability costs a lot of energy. My way doesn't have this problem."

Meanwhile, Jake, Fu, Trixie, Spud and Peter take the subway.

"Where exactly are we going again?" Peter asks.

"The Magus Bazaar." Jake replies. "It's a hidden hangout for magical creatures."

"Jakey, are you sure we can trust him with that?" Trixie asks. "He's a journalist."

"Don't worry, Trixie." Jake answers. "He'd never expose the secrets of someone who knows his secrets."

"Last stop." Someone announces. Peter Parker stands up to leave but Jake stops him.

"Hey. That's the last stop." Peter protests.

"For the others? Yes." Jake replies. "For us, no. Just wait."

What Peter sees next surprises him. The conductor reveals himself as a magical creature in disguise and the train is taken through a magical portal. They then finally leave the train (sorry if it's called another way when it takes the subway).

"Welcome to the Magus Bazaar." Jake says. "The perfect place to gather info on magical creatures. Someone here might be able to tell what Chang is up to."

They look around and decide to talk to Veronica.

"Veronica, Peter. Peter, Veronica. A goo goo goo." Fu introduces them.

"A photographer. Friends with the American Dragon." Veronica deduces. "He must be the Spider-Man."

Peter is shocked upon hearing this. "Don't worry, Peter." Jake comforts him. "She's trustworthy."

"Well, if you say so." Peter comments.

"You know, Peter, we can know each other a little better." Veronica suggests. "We have more in common than you think."

"Sorry but I'm married." Peter replies much to Veronica's disappointment. "And what do you mean with that last statement?"

Veronica leaves from behind her cart, shocking Peter with her spider-like lower body.

"I know the feeling." Jake whispers to Peter. "Veronica, do you have any clues to what Chang might be up to?"

"I don't have." She sadly replies. "Sorry, Jake."

Jake's cell phone rings. "Yo, G." "Jake, Chang and some of her chi doppelgangers are attacking the Empire State Building."

Jake and his friends go to the Empire State Building where some reporters are already doing their work.

"So much for keeping the existence of dragons hidden." Spider-Man comments. "Well, let's help your Grandpa." His spider-sense then tingles.

"Not so fast, Spider-Man." A new voice says.

"Vulture?" Spider-Man asks, shocked. Vulture then shoots a beam at Spidey, who falls as a result of this. He manages to shoot some web at a nearby building, saving himself from the fall when his spider-sense tingles again. He barely dodges a new kind of energy beam. "Shocker?"

While Spider-Man and Jake Long deal with Vulture and Shocker, let's see how Lao Shi, Sun and Haley are handling the Chang problem.

"I don't understand, Chang." Lao Shi comments. "What do you expect to gain with that?"

"Revealing the existence of dragons that way is likely to make the human race react on a way that will force the magical creatures to either fight for our rightful place or succumb." Chang explains. "I must admit the Kingpin has brilliant ideas for a human being."

"The Kingpin?" Sun asks in surprise. "Don't you hate the humanity?"

"I had no choice thanks to that accursed American Dragon." Chang replies. "The fool thinks I'm gonna give him a share of power once the magical creatures rule the world."

"And how come you're not weakened from having so many chi doppelgangers at once?" Lao Shi asks out of curiosity.

"These aren't chi doppelgangers." Chang explains. "They're clones created by the Kingpin's technology. I hate my self for using human weaponry but I hate the American Dragon even more for leaving me with no more options."

"Are you insane?" Lao Shi yells. "You're beginning a war."

"That's what I've always wanted." Chang comments. "My only regret is that I needed human allies to start that."

"Chang, you won't prevail." Lao Shi says.

"We'll see about that." Chang replies and then laughs.

**Is anyone surprised by this? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan is watching TV when he sees a live video of the dragon battle. "Susan, come here." He yells. "It's an emergency."

"Jonathan, what's going on" She asks as she shows up and then sees the TV. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Susan." Jonathan answers. "All that I know is that your father, our daughter and her dragon master are now facing several copies of that dragon woman who was working for the Dark Dragon. How come there are several of her? I thought no dragon looked like any other."

"Creating a chi doppelganger is just one of the standard dragon powers." Susan explains. "But how she doesn't seem to be weakened by having so many doppelgangers at the same time is a mystery to me."

"That's not what I'm worried right now." Jonathan comments. "I'm worried about Jake. If he's not here with us and is not there to fight Chang, where is he?"

"You're right, Jonathan." Susan replies. "What do we do?"

Before Jonathan can come up with an answer, a guy dressed like a rhinoceros bursts through the door. "There they are, guys. The Kingpin wants them." The guy says and then some of the Kingpin's soldiers enter the house to abduct Jonathan and Susan Long.

Meanwhile, Jake and Spider-Man finally defeat Vulture and Shocker and proceed into joining Lao Shi, Sun and Haley in the battle against Chang. Once they arrive at the battle scene, Chang and her duplicates flee.

"Yo, Gramps, why did Chang flee?" Jake asks.

"Because she already reached her goal, young dragon." Lao Shi explains. "The human race is now aware of the existence of dragons."

"Aw man." Jake replies.

"That's not all." Sun Park adds. "She's in cahoots with the Kingpin."

Spider-Man repeats Jake's line.

"What do we do now?" Haley asks, desperate.

"Each one of us takes a different path until missing the media." Lao Shi replies. "Then we'll get back home."

The other dragons and Spider-Man nod and then leave.

Once Spider-Man realizes there's no media following him, he's approached by a man in a blue suit wearing a jet-pack and an eyepatch. "Fury?"

**LINE BREAK – Jake's Home.**

Jake, Haley, Sun Park and Lao Shi gather at the Long home after evading the press.

"What do we do?" Haley asks, still desperate. "The world knows about us."

"They know that dragons are real, Haley." Lao Shi explains. "But they don't know our identities. However, the Dragon Council will surely be upset."

"Haybe we should keep a low profile for a few days." Jake suggests, hoping for a few days off.

"I'm sorry, young dragon, but we must keep sure the magical creatures won't panic over this like Chang expects." Lao Shi replies.

"Jake, Haley, where are your parents?" Sun asks, noticing they're not there.

"Maybe I could answer this question." A malicious voice replies. The four dragons are left wondering the origin of this voice until a previously unnoticed mechanical spider projects an image. It's the Kingpin.

"Kingpin?" Jake asks.

"Exactly." The Kingpin replies. "I believe Miss Chang has informed you of our alliance."

"You won't get away with that, you monster." Jake replies.

"Yes, I will." The Kingpin says. "And you'll help me, or else." He then shows Jonathan and Susan as hostages.

"Mom. Dad." Jake exclaims in horror.

"If you want them to live you have up to twenty-four hour to burn down the Statue of Liberty." The Kingpin says.

"Which kind of New Yorker you are?" Jake asks, surprised that someone from his hometown would suggest something like that.

"The one that will rule the world." The Kingpin replies.

Out of anger, Jake burns down the Kingpin's device. The telephone rings after that and the dragons are reluctant about answering. Jake eventually picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Jake, it's me." The voice answers.

"Peter, I'm glad to hear you." Jake comments.

"Jake, I have some friends that might help you." Jake replies. "Will you and your family meet me at my appartment building?"

**Please review. I hope you're not too shocked. BTW, does anybody here know which one of Nick Fury's eyes is covered by his eyepatch?**


	7. Chapter 7

Trusting Peter Parker/Spider-Man, the four dragons go to the building where he's waiting for them. What they didn't expect was finding a man in blue wearing an eyepatch.

"Spidey, who's that guy?" Jake asks.

"I am Nick Fury." The man in blue answers. "Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What's this shield?" Lao Shi asks. "And how come you're alive? I've read about your death several months ago."

"That's what I want the people to think." Fury answers. "About the S.H.I.E.L.D., I can fill you about it back in our headquarters. Please follow me.

The dragons stare at Spider-Man like they were waiting for his approval. After he nods, they agree to follow Fury. While Fury uses his jet-pack, the dragons fly after him with Spider-Man riding on Jake's back.

"Can't you simply use your webs?" Jake asks.

"They can't take me where he's going." Spider-Man explains, much to Jake's confusion.

The dragons are surprised as Nick Fury leads them to a flying fortress. "Welcome to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury says as they enter the base. "We are a government organization. We're so secret our existence is kept hidden from both the CIA and the FBI. We've been aware of the existence of dragons ever since the Huntsclan unsuccessfully tried to obtain information from a Jonathan Long back in 1986."

Sun, Lao Shi and Haley glare at Jake upon hearing this.

"We have been following Jonathan Long since that day until the moment we found out your secret, Luong Lao Shi." Nick tells the eldest dragon, shocking him.

"You knew it?" Lao Shi asks.

"Why did you never try to capture us?" Jake asks.

"Did you want me to do that?" Nick Fury asks in reply.

"No." Jake sheepishly answers.

"Anyway, our orders were only to spy on you to be sure whatever you posed a threat or not." Fury explains. "And based on our evaluations we'd better not to interfere with your lives unless it became necessary for the world's sake. And I believe that's the case given the humanity's newly acquired knowledge of the existence of dragons."

"A very wise decision, Agent Fury." Lao Shi comments. "But what can we do? The Kingpin is holding my grandchildren's parents hostages to coerce us into burning down the Statue of Liberty."

Nick Fury is shocked at this. "We can try to rescue them. In fact, our intelligence had figured out the Kingpin was planning something big so we brought some extra help."

Four more figures appear and Spider-Man seems to recognize them. "Daredevil? Iron Man? War Machine? Black Kat?"

"Daredevil and Black Kat have their own reasons to hate the Kingpin." Fury explains. "And War Machine and Iron Man already help us on occasion."

"Really?" Spider-Man asks. "I thought the last two only worked for Tony Stark."

"Stark Industries has a big contract with the government." Fury explains.

"I see." Spider-Man comments.

"And we brought an extra help." Nick Fury adds. Jake is particularly shocked when he learns who the extra help is.

**LINE BREAK – The Kingpin's Lair**

"Everything is going like I planned." The Kingpin comments. "I will soon take over the world."

"You'll need more than an evil fire-breathing dragon and her clones." Jonathan bravely replies.

"I agree." The Kingpin calmly says. "That's why I've brought some reinforcement." He introduces them as they enter. "You already know Rhino." Jonathan and Susan angrily glare at him. "These are Shocker and the Vulture. They kept Spider-Man and that son of yours from interfering with Miss Chang's assault on the Empire State Building." He notices Jonathan and Susan's looks. "Don't worry. He's all right. For a while. This is the Scorpion. He's a neogenically changed individual who hopes of someday becoming a normal human again."

"Why would anyone so powerful want to become a mere human being is beyond me." Chang comments.

"This is Dr. Octopus." The Kingpin says as another villain appears. "These are five of the original Insidious Six. Chang is now the sixth insidious."

Chang is now worried. With all these villains around it'll be harder to overpower the Kingpin. Suddenly an alarm rings. The Insidious Six (minus Chang) leave the Kingpin's office to search for intruders.

"Why didn't you go with them?" The Kingpin asks.

"Because I have a better plan." Chang answers. "With an army of dragons on my side I don't have to obey a human like you. Give me the command of your organization or else."

"Or else what?" The Kingpin asks, not seeming to be worried.

Chang tries to command her clones to attack him but she feels some kind of pain.

"Miss Chang, did you really believe that neural interface was merely a way to help you to control your clones?" The Kingpin asks with a malicious smile and Chang seems to understand his point. "It was also a way to keep you from betraying me."

Meanwhile, our heroes are inside the Kingpin's Lair trying to find and rescue Jonathan and Susan Long. Suddenly, someone tries to hit the Daredevil from behind him but the blind hero is able to feel his attacker's presence and defends himself.

**Who do you think that attacked the Daredevil? Who's that extra help? Does anyone think I'm adding too many characters? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you?" The Daredevil asks his attacker.

"I am Rhino. And you'll be history."

Meanwhile, the other heroes are trying to find and rescue Jake's parents.

"So, how are things between you and Morbius?" Spider-Man asks.

"Great." Black Kat answers. "He's obsessed with the vampire queen but understands my issues with the Kingpin."

"Good. I wouldn't like to see him still obsessed with Felicia." Spider-Man replies. "She probably wouldn't stand to see him like that."

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I'm just worried."

Instead of replying, she sees Dr. Octopus and decides to strike.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. Hardy." Dr. Octopus comments.

'Hardy?' Spider-Man thinks. 'The Black Kat is Felicia Hardy? Well, it figures. The Kingpin needed a lab rat to be sure Hardesky wouldn't trick him with a fake formula and Felicia was the perfect candidate.'

Meanwhile, Jake is sneaking around until one of the villains spots him. "Well, it's time for a payback."

"Yo, Vulture, do you really hope to win without the Shocker to help you?" Jake asks.

"You don't have the wall-climber either." The Vulture replies.

Meanwhile, Lao Shi, Haley and Sun meet the Chang Army.

"Well, it seems I'm gonna have my vengeance after all." Chang says. "Chang clones, attack."

In another level of the Kingpin's tower, Iron Man meets the Shocker. The Shocker tries to hit Iron Man with a beam but Iron Man is able to evade. Whenever he has a chance, Iron Man tries to hit Shocker with a beam of his own. Meanwhile, War Machine meets the Scorpion and a battle between War Machine's sonic weapons and the Scorpion's acid begins.

Meanwhile, the Kingpin is watching the dragon-related news at J3 Communications and forcing Jake's parents to watch it with him.

"Attention, everyone." JJJ announces. "There's unconfirmed rumors that the government is considering an alliance with the Huntsclan in order to stop the threat recently posed by dragons."

"I'll have to talk to Miss Chang about that." The Kingpin tells Jonathan and Susan. "Perhaps I'll let the Huntsclan kill your children after I no longer need them."

"You monster!" Jonathan and Susan yell together.

"The President is about to make a public speech about these rumors." JJJ announces and then the scene is changed to the President's office.

"Fellow Americans." The President (an OC not supposed to represent any real present, past or future President) announces. "For several years, the government has been investigating rumors of dragons being real. Now we all know they are. Our intelligence found out that most of them prefer to keep their existence a secret and would rather have it kept that way. These dragons usually keep the order among the magical creatures and mean no harm. However, if necessary to keep us safe from magical creatures who are really evil, I'm really considering a deal with the Huntsclan. Thank you for your attention."

"With my connections, I might be able to somehow take advantage of it." The Kingpin comments.

**LINE BREAK – Island of Draco**

"Did you see that?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Yes, Councillor Andam." Councillor Kulde replies. "And I'm not that surprised after all. While the magical world relies on us for protection, the human world has relied on their own warriors. My only concern is that the government promotes a hunt against our people."

"Well, thanks to ex-Councillor Chang, there's no more point at denying our existence." Councillor Kulkulkhan comments. "Maybe it's time to reveal ourselves to the world and try a peace negotiation."

"But how will we get the human authorities to listen to us?" Councillor Omina asks. "If we show up on human form they won't believe we're dragons and if we appear in dragon form there's no way to tell how they'll react."

"If the American Dragon can earn the trust of some humans, one of them being a _slayer_, he'll be able to do something." Councillor Andam replies and the others nod in agreement.

**LINE BREAK – The Kingpin's Tower**

Chang and her clones capture Lao Shi, Haley and Sun and take them to the Kingpin's office.

"Good work, Miss Chang." The Kingpin comments. "You've brought us more allies."

"Why would we work for you?" Haley asks.

"And why would we need their help?" Chang asks.

"Because the President has announced that the government considers an alliance with the Huntsclan." The Kingpin explains.

The dragons are shocked.

"Those filthy humans think they have a chance against us?" Chang asks.

"You're one to talk about that considering your current situation." Lao Shi replies.

Before Chang has a chance to react to Lao Shi's retort, Iron Man enters the Kingpin's office and takes advantage of the distraction to blast the sphinx hair reforced chains, releasing Lao Shi, Haley and Sun. While they're fighting, a green energy ball appears next to Jonathan and Susan. It vanishes, revealing Rose in the battle outfit she wore back in Hong Kong. She unties Jonathan and Susan. Chang notices her presence.

"You. You were the one meddling hunter that defeated the Dark Dragon. You're gonna pay for that!" Chang angrily exclaims and then charges at Rose. Rose evades Chang's fire and then uses her Huntstaff to hit Chang's left ear, where the neural interface was implanted. Chang falls unconscious and the interface is destroyed, killing the clones.

"How did the clones die?" Jonathan asks.

"It was a mechanism should Miss Chang ever lose her control over them." The Kingpin explains. "Now, if you excuse me I have to leave." He tries to reach for the door but once he tries to open it his face meets Spider-Man's feet. He and Black Kat have already defeated Dr. Octopus.

"Rose, how did you know where to find us?" Jonathan asks.

"Iron Man's mechanical suit sent me a signal." Rose explains.

"Mechanical suit?" Susan asks.

"Yeah." Rose answers. "Did you believe him to be a robot?"

Jonathan and Susan react like they did. Meanwhile, Rose, Haley, Sun, Lao Shi, Iron Man, Black Kat and Spider-Man leave to help War Machine and Daredevil.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

After capturing the remaining villains, Nick Fury congratulates the other heroes and gives Lao Shi a special item. "Mr. Lao Shi, this is a calling device. Whenever you need to see us for whatever reason it is, just press it like that." Fury demonstrates by pressing the button-like device. "I hope you understand the importance of keeping the location of this base a secret."

Lao Shi nods. Our heroes then go back to their homes. Once the Longs arrive, they see some men in their house.

"What are you doing at my house?" Jonathan asks.

"Agent Hanson, CIA." One of the men answers, showing his badge. "For reasons I'm instructed not to ask, we were ordered to search your house for anything suspect. Don't worry, it's all clear."

The agents then leave.

"What was that, Jonathan?" Susan asks.

"The government knows the secret of your side of the family." Jonathan explains. "They didn't want the police to find out anything."

"Are they really understanding, Dad?" Jake asks.

"Jake, the federal government knows the importance of keeping secrets." Jonathan replies. "Of course, the existence of dragons isn't a secret anymore but at least the dragon identities, except for Chang's, are still safe."

"True, Jonathan." Lao Shi replies. "But yet the Dragon Council is probably upset."

As if in cue, a messenger fairy arrives. "Registered message to the American Dragon from the Dragon Council. Sign here, please."

Jake signs the papers and reads the letter. Jonathan, Susan, Haley, Lao Shi, Fu and Sun are curious. "Young dragon, what does the Dragon Council want?"

"They want us at the Island of Draco." Jake replies. "ASAP."

**LINE BREAK – Subway Station**

"Are we gonna take a subway to reach an island?" Jonathan asks.

"Don't be ridiculous, daughter's husband." Lao Shi replies. "We're gonna take the elevator."

Jonathan turns his face to Jake, hoping for a better explanation. "Yeah, Dad, I know it sounds weird."

They enter the elevator, which is operated by somebody who tells them to hold firmly the safety bar.

"In an elevator?" Jonathan asks.

"This is serious, Dad." Jake replies.

Jonathan soon understands as the elevator moves at a high speed.

**LINE BREAK – The Council's Room**

"American Dragon, do you have any idea of why we called you here?" Councillor Andam asks.

"No, Sir." Jake replies.

"Knowing my brother, you probably want to punish him for something wrong he did." Haley comments. "Or then lecture him about dating a dragon slayer."

"Haley, this is not a right time for this." Susan whispers to Haley.

"With the humanity no longer being oblivious to our existence, we need a way to tell them we mean no harm." Councillor Kulde says. "American Dragon, since you are somehow capable to earn acceptance from most of the non-Huntsclan humans to know about you and, as your sister pointed out, even a slayer, we hope you can help us with that. Do you have a plan?"

Jake thinks about Nick Fury and then smiles. "I think I have a plan."

**LINE BREAK – The U.N. – A few days later**

"We're now showing live from Washington, D.C., where the U.N. representatives are waiting for the arrival of the members of the so-called Dragon Council, that rules the behavior of all dragons around Earth." Jameson announces and then sees them arriving. "Here they come. I'm J. Jonah Jameson, of J3 Communications, does any of you have any comments?"

"Mr. Jameson, I'm glad we can finally have a peaceful coexistence with the humanity again." Councillor Andam replies. "And I'd like to use this moment to congratulate you for being open-minded about the mutants."

"Thank you, uh..."

"You can call me The African Dragon."

"We don't have time for this." Councillor Kulde says.

The Councillors enter the U.N. building. After they take their dragon-sized seats, (the Dragon Council wouldn't reveal their human forms) the meeting begins.

"So, Councillors, what's your purpose with this meeting?" The U.S.A. representative asks.

"We intend to re-estabilish the peaceful coexistence we used to have before the actions of a few dragons caused the humanity to fear all of us." Councillor Kulkulkhan, the Dragon of Central America, answers.

"Do you mean actions like abducting damsels in distress, burning villages and other stuff like that?" Another representative asks.

"Unfortunately yes." Councillor Kulkulkhan replies. "Since then we have to pose as normal human to avoid persecution as the one caused by the Huntsclan."

"Talking about the Huntsclan, it reminds me of another topic we need to talk about." Councillor Kulde, the Dragon of Europe, mentions. "We don't feel comfortable at the news of some of you considering them as allies." (A/N: During the whole chaos caused by Chang and the Kingpin, the Huntsclan utilized the Time Dilation Hole Generator to bring back all the slayers destroyed by the Aztec Skulls)

"I'm sorry about that, Councillors." A third representative mentions. "But we must be sure we won't be helpless in case of you not being enough to stop the evil magical creatures."

"And, as the evil dragon known as Chang told us, you once needed help from one of those, as you call them, slayers to avoid being overthrown by an evil force." The U.S.A. representative adds.

"Fair enough." The African Dragon replies. "But if anyone of them ever causes any intentional and unjustified harm to any innocent magical creature we'll demand justice."

"And we'll demand the same shall any magical creature harms innocent people." The second representativwe replies.

The Councillors whisper among themselves. "We agree." Councillor Kulde answers.

**LINE BREAK – The outside of U.N. headquarters**

JJJ is still waiting for news on this conference. "Dear viewers, we're still waiting for news and the reactions of the people waiting outside are quite diverse. While some of them are only waiting to see what happens and don't seem to have any formed opinions, several people are showing hatred against dragons."

Jameson's camera reveals people holding signs saying things like "Dragons Go Away", "Slay Them All", "Down With Dragons". Some signs even have a crossed drawing of a dragon while others have the Huntsclan sign (it became widely known). The Federal Agents and the Huntsclan members guarding the building are having trouble containing them.

**LINE BREAK – Back inside the building**

"Then that's all settled." The U.S.A. representative says. "Now it's all a matter of putting it into paper."

**LINE BREAK – Outside**

"Attention, viewers." Jameson says. "The dragons and the U.N. representatives are finally leaving the building." Jameson, along with all the journalists encouraged by his previous conversation with the Dragon Council, approaches them.

Instead of answering the several questions made by the reporters, they make a speech, where they reveal that they reached an agreement whose copies will be published and that Chang will be tried under American laws.

**LINE BREAK – Jake's home**

"I don't believe the Dragon Council agreed to that part about Chang." Fu Dog comments. "I expected them to take matters on their own hands."

"They must have thought it to be the best way to see how much the humanity is ready to accept dragons or then that the humanity wouldn't be so sure Chang would be properly punished otherwise." Jonathan replies.

"I agree with Jonathan." Lao Shi says. "One of these reasons is likely to be the real one."

"And what did Councillor Andam mean when he described Jameson as open-minded?" Jake asks. "He has some sort of irrational hatred against Spider-Man?"

"He only doesn't accept that someone out there is a real hero." Jonathan explains. "In the case of dragons and mutants he understands that being one of them isn't enough of a reason for hatred."

**LINE BREAK – Washington D.C.**

"Viewers, I've got word that a scientist that has been studying magical creatures for years before dragons were proven real is here." Jameson announces and then approaches him. "Professor Hans Rotwood, may I interview you?"

"I'd be honored." Rotwood replies.

"Now that dragons are proven to be real, how did it affect your life?" Jameson asks.

"I'm upset about being robbed of the honor of being the one who exposed them but I'm happy to rub it in those skeptical people that dragons are real." Rotwood replies. "I hope I regain my job as a Professor at Hoboken Scientific Institute."

"Professor Rotwood, what do you have to say about the rumors that you only became a teacher at Millard Fillmore Middle School because you believe one of the students there to be a dragon?" Jameson asks.

"Totally false." Rotwood replies. "I only needed a way to pay my bills until my theories on magical creatures were proven real."

"And what about the rumors that you believe one of Millard Fillmore Middle School students to be a dragon?" Jameson asks.

"No comments." Rotwood answers.

"Professor Rotwood, now that the world knows that dragons are real are you intending to expose their identities and reveal other magical creatures?" Jameson asks.

"No." Rotwood answers. "In the past I've tried to expose them in hopes of uniting the magical world and the human one but now that I know the Huntsclan remained active this whole time I won't try to expose them anymore."

In the next week, Jonathan reads the newspaper and is quite pleased. "Look, _familia_, they've already sentenced Chang."

The Longs read the newspaper. It says that Chang was sentenced for terrorism and illegal immigration and will be sent to a prison and forced to wear special wristbands, legbands and a special necklace with a special substance that weakens dragons. However, the place where Chang will serve time or which substance weakens dragons remains a secret.

Suddenly someone knocks at the door. Jonathan answers and sees Nick Fury. "Agent Fury, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to show the American Dragon this." Fury answers and then shows a file with secret info on Chang like where she's being held prisoner.

"Thank you." Jake says.

"You're welcome." Fury replies and then leaves.

After that, Peter Parker appears.

"Yo, Pete." Jake says. "May I help you?"

"Actually I'm here only to tell you that Jameson won't try to expose you and that he would like to interview you." Peter Parker explains.

"Did you tell him my identity?" Jake asks.

"No. He only told the whole staff to try to find him and convince him to give an interview." Peter explains.

"Well, if he ever finds out about our connection, tell him I'll think about that." Jake replies.

"Okay." Peter Parker says and then leaves.

**THE END**

**Did you like this ending? Please Review. BTW, can you imagine Chang wearing prison clothes? Hehehehehehe.**


End file.
